Chains of Love
by Kasumi-Megami-Sado
Summary: Shizuo falls asleep in an empty park and Izaya finds him. Rated M for lemon. Shizaya


**Chains of Love**

**A/N: This was my first fanfic, so please pardon the terrible writing! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else in DRRR!**

Heiwajima Shizuo sat in an abandoned park smoking out of habit. The night air was crisp and cool, perfect weather for the blonde. Hell, it was such a nice night he could have fallen asleep on his bench! In fact, that's just what he did, dozing off and leaning back against the wooden bench.

Orihara Izaya had been working on an incredibly boring job all week and was finally able to get paid and go home. All he wanted was to sleep the night away, so he decided to take a short cut. The last thing he expected was to find a sleeping Shizuo. For a while, all he did was watch. Admiring the blonde man's face, Izaya couldn't help but smile and suddenly he no longer wanted to sleep. One thought popped into his mind, three little words was all it took. _I want him._ Izaya gingerly took hold of Shizuo, so he wasn't woken, and shakily carried the heavy man home.

* * *

"Nnng..." Shizuo woke to find himself in a large bed in only his boxers, his arms chained to the head board in a somewhat comfortable position. He mentally cursed himself for being such a heavy sleeper.

"You're finally awake, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya walked into the room wearing a pair of black boxers while drying his hair with a towel.

"Damn you, flea!" The taller man growled.

"That's not nice, Shizu-chan, and after all the trouble I went through to get you here." The brunette feigned hurt while straddling the blonde.

"Wha-" He was cut off by Izaya crushing their lips together, taking advantage of Shizuo's open mouth and sliding in his tongue. Shizuo froze, not knowing how to deal with what was happening. The smaller man slid his hands down the other's chest, massaging softly. Izaya pulled back slightly, his lips still touching Shizuo's.

"I've wanted to do this for a while but I never found the right time to catch you, until tonight that is." A sly smile appeared on his face before he kissed the confused Shizuo again.

His hands continued to lower themselves down the trapped man's body, stopping temporarily at his waistband to pull off his last article of clothing. His hands moved to softly caress the blonde's member, chuckling slightly as it grew in his hand.

"You like this, don't you, Shizu-chan~?" He began to trail kisses down the trapped man's jaw, moving to his neck, then his chest, following the path his hands had taken previously.

As his lips reached Shizuo's hardness, he stuck out his tongue and licked up the shaft, causing Shizuo to shiver. Izaya giggled and began to suck the throbbing erection. A moan escaped Shizuo's mouth as the raven haired male bobbed on his lower regions.

"I love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya admitted while pulling off his boxers. He positioned himself so he could rub their members together while stretching his opening with his free hand.

"S-stop it, f-flea..hnn!"

"I can't stop now...it would be...painful for both...of us!" Izaya pulled his fingers out and used both hands to guide Shizuo's member inside of him. "Ahn~!" Slowly the smaller male started to moving himself on top of the larger man.

"Damn...so tight...nnn..." This was the moment that Shizuo lost control of himself. He tore himself out of the chains making Izaya yelp. The blonde grabbed hold of the frightened brunette and threw him down on the bed. He began thrusting into the smaller male who clutched him tightly, wrapping his legs around the seme's waist.

"Ah! Shizu...chan!" His entire body tensed as he came, squeezing Shizuo tightly and sending him over the edge as well. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Shizuo listened to the sound of Izaya's rapid heart beat. He listened so long that at one point the informant started to run his fingers through the soft, bleached blonde hair.

"You still awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah..." Shizuo replied wrapping his arms around the small body beneath him.

"I love you, Shizu-chan." He repeated, a slight silence occurred then.

"...Then don't let anyone else touch you."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine now." He crushed his lips to the informant's roughly, shoving his tongue in to get a taste of his ruby eyed lunatic. Izaya snaked his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him closer. He finally had his beloved monster. The seme pulled his uke on top of him and tugged the blankets around them. Izaya placed his head in the crook of Shizuo's neck, a smile on his face. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Walker and Erika were carrying their latest purchases of manga back to Togusa's van when they heard two very familiar voices coming from an alley ahead. They tip-toed to the entrance and peeked in to see Shizuo and Izaya arguing. Izaya had backed against the wall while Shizuo held the informant's face in his hand making sure he couldn't look away.

"I told you not to let anyone else touch you!" The blonde growled.

"I told her no, but she hugged me anyways!" The smaller man's voice pleaded.

"You could have pulled out your knife!"

"I couldn't do that, I owe her! And besides you're the only person I love!" He clutched the blonde's chest as a tear rolled down his cheek. Shizuo opened his mouth and closed it, crushing the smaller man to his body.

"I still don't like the fact that someone other than me touched you."

"I know, but I'll be yours forever, Shizu-chan!" The informant then stood on his toes and kissed the blonde gently. The kiss turned deep and passionate quickly, with Shizuo grabbing the brunette's ass tightly.

Walker covered Erika's mouth to stop her squealing and sprinted the remainder of the way to the van.


End file.
